Intentions
by cellochick373
Summary: Carter/Rosie smut. Goes off the scene where Rosie was almost kidnapped, but that's just about the only similarity


Basically smut. Never thought I would like PPP, but...well... these two are just SO irresistible, and I saw the very end (haven't seen the whole thing, I think I like reading the FF versions better) and had to write this. Enjoy!

* * *

Carter felt herself sag with relief when she saw her father standing inside the chopper. General Kane turned to flee, but Carter couldn't focus on anything besides Rosie. She felt more than saw her dad run past her in pursuit of the general, and found herself running to the smaller brunette. Rosie met her halfway, burying her face in Carter's shoulder and sobbing.

Carter held her tightly, trying to convince herself that Rosie was safe, that she was really holding her in her arms and not watching her being kidnapped. Rosie pulled back, and before Carter even knew what was happening Rosie was kissing her.

Surprise and adrenaline coursed through her at the unexpected contact, but Carter found herself kissing back until Rosie pulled away. The smaller girl looked shocked at her own actions, and before Carter could say anything or ask her what the hell had just happened, she had buried her face in Carter's chest again, inhaling deeply to try and calm her pounding heart. 

_What did I just do?_ The thought flashed through Rosie's mind as she felt Carter's arms tighten around her, holding her securely._ And why did she kiss me back?_

Carter was thinking the same thing as she led a still-shaking Rosie to a car waiting to take them home, where they would meet up with her dad when he was done. The second they were both seated, Rosie curled up practically on Carter's lap. She didn't know exactly why, but she couldn't stand the thought of being away from Carter right now.

Trying to get as close to the other girl as possible, she tensed when Carter shifted, afraid the brunette was going to shove her off, but instead she felt warm arms wrapping around her once more, pulling her into the soft curves of Carter's body. As the driver started the drive towards home, Carter looked down at the girl in her arms.

She still didn't understand why Rosie had kissed her, and she wasn't sure Rosie herself understood either. Pulling Rosie just a little bit closer, Carter barely suppressed a shiver when the smaller girl nuzzled into her chest, exhaling lightly.

She couldn't get the memory of Rosie's lips on hers out of her mind, and as she gently began stroking the other girl's hair, Carter sighed. It was entirely possible that it had been nothing more than a reaction to all the stress and fear, but Carter found herself hoping, just the tiniest bit, that maybe it had been something more.

As the car pulled up the drive to her house, Carter felt her phone vibrating. Pulling it out of her purse, she flipped it open and was greeted by a voicemail from her dad.

_Hey Carter, we got General Kane in custody, but there's still a lot of loose ends to tie up tonight. I'm not going to be home till tomorrow, at least, but if you need anything at all, call me and I'll find a way to get home to you. Keep Rosie with you, you two can keep each other safe tonight. I don't want you going anywhere, just stay in the house until I get home. We'll talk more then. I love you._

The click told her the message had ended, but as Carter put her phone back in the purse, she felt Rosie move and cuddle even closer to her. Gazing at her, Carter almost wished her dad could come home now. She wasn't sure how she felt about being alone with Rosie right now, but she had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight, for better or worse.

The car stopped at her front door, and Carter stroked Rosie's hair, murmuring in her ear, "We're home, Rosie. Wake up." Rosie slowly came awake to the feeling of her hair being stroked lovingly, and Carter whispering in her ear. Not wanting to leave the warmth of Carter's lap, Rosie shook her head and tried to get closer to the other girl instead, squirming around and trying to bury her face in the warmth of Carter's chest.

Unable to help smiling at Rosie's attempt to stay asleep and close to her, Carter carefully maneuvered herself out from underneath the other brunette before tugging her to her feet. Rosie stood easily enough, but as Carter thanked the driver and moved to open the door, she felt slender arms encircle her from behind.

Rosie pressed her body close against Carter's, mistaking the shiver that passed through Carter at the contact for something else. "Are you cold?" she asked, concern coloring her voice. Carter shook her head, saying, "Something like that," as she opened the door.

Rosie didn't let her go once the door was open, and Carter felt something flare in the pit of her stomach as Rosie let her head fall forward, lips resting on the bare skin of Carter's shoulder. After a moment, Carter turned in Rosie's arms, fighting the growing urge to kiss the other girl.

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind Rosie's ear, Carter let her hand linger for a moment before whispering hoarsely, "We should go inside. Don't want the princess catching a cold now, do we?" As she turned to go into the house, however, Carter was surprised by Rosie pulling her back.

Rosie didn't know what she was doing, but she had seen the look in Carter's eyes when she had faced her a second ago. Never before had Rosie seen a look of such hunger, such _desire_, much less one directed at her, but that was exactly the kind of look Carter had been giving her a moment ago.

Carter was almost backed up against the doorframe now, and as Rosie took a step forward and pressed their bodies together again, she felt a spike of heat between her legs. Continuing to inch forward until Carter was pressed between her body and the doorframe, Rosie dipped her head to whisper in Carter's ear, "I do not think I would catch a cold with you keeping me warm, hmm?"

Her lips ghosted over Carter's ear, and this time Rosie knew exactly what had caused Carter to shiver. Surprised at how much she wanted to make Carter shiver again, Rosie pulled back just enough so that her face was mere centimeters from Carter's. Carter licked her lips as she saw Rosie's eyes flick up and down between her eyes and her lips. As Carter's lips parted slightly, Rosie couldn't stop the broken whisper of, "Carter," that escaped her lips at the sight.

The sound seemed to jar Carter, and she moved away from Rosie with great difficulty. Watching as Carter stepped inside the house without another word, Rosie stood for a second longer, trying to process everything she was feeling.

She felt somehow unfulfilled, and the sharp desire to kiss Carter was still there. The feeling of _need_, of blatant lust, was new to Rosie, but as she stepped inside and closed and locked the door behind her, all she could think about was how to sate it. She knew Carter felt the same, had seen the same look in her eyes when they had almost kissed the second time, but Rosie hoped beyond hope that Carter was feeling what she was feeling, that it went beyond lust and the immediate desire to do _something_.

Rosie went up the stairs slowly, but when she looked in their room Carter was nowhere in sight. Going over to the window, Rosie looked out over the lake and allowed her mind to wander. She didn't know when her feelings for Carter had grown beyond those of friendship, but Rosie could no longer imagine living without the other brunette. Sinking deeper into her thoughts, Rosie was oblivious to the sound of Carter coming up the stairs and into the room.

Seeing Rosie standing at the window, Carter moved silently forward. She had seen the emotion coursing through Rosie on the porch, but she had hoped that maybe if she gave herself a minute or two to cool off that she would be able to resist the other girl. More than anything, she couldn't bear the thought of losing Rosie, and if anything happened between them Carter was terrified that it would destroy their friendship.

Seeing Rosie standing there, though, Carter found her eyes wandering the smooth milky skin of the smaller brunette's back and shoulders, and this time she was the one who wrapped Rosie in her arms from behind. Feeling warm arms suddenly wrapping around her, Rosie was helpless to stop her already over-heated body from arching backwards ever so slightly, trying to get more contact with Carter's body.

Carter smiled at the effect she had on Rosie, and she leaned forward and whispered, "Hey," in her ear. Rose shivered as Carter's warm breath hit her ear, and she barely managed to croak out a "Hey," in response. Carter placed soft kisses down the length of Rosie's neck and down her shoulder, until finally Rosie couldn't take it anymore and spun in Carter's arms.

She was flushed and breathing heavily, and as Carter looked at her she could only murmur, "You're so beautiful." Unable to contain herself any longer, Rosie whispered, "So are you," before capturing Carter's lips. Carter found herself reeling at the assault on her senses as Rosie kissed her- the softness of her lips, the taste of her strawberry gloss, the sound of a quiet moan escaping the smaller girl.

Carter could feel her hunger growing, and she gently parted Rosie's lips with her tongue. She could feel a small bit of hesitancy on Rosie's part, but as she gained confidence, their kisses grew more and more passionate. Her tongue slid along Rosie's, exploring the other brunette's mouth and relishing the feeling.

Rosie pulled back to breathe, and Carter was surprised to feel her begin planting wet kisses along her jawline. Groaning at the feeling, she tipped her head, giving Rosie better access to the smooth column of her throat. Rosie nipped and sucked, marking Carter visibly, not caring who knew. Carter hummed at the feelings Rosie was evoking, but as she continued downward, Carter realized she was being marked.

Reaching down, she brought Rosie's face up towards hers again. Giving her a gentle kiss, she whispered, "Are you marking me, Rosie?" Rosie flushed, unsure of what to say. It hadn't occurred to her that Carter might not want anyone to know, or that Carter wasn't hers to mark.

Seeing the confusion and hurt in Rosie's dark eyes, Carter leaned closer, placing her hands on Rosie's hips and bringing them together. "Look at me, Rosie," she said softly. When Rosie's eyes remained downcast, Carter placed a finger under her chin, tipping it up so their eyes met.

"I need to know if this is just a one time thing for you Rosie," she said softly, "Because if it is, I don't know if I can handle it. If you're going to wake up tomorrow and regret this...please, don't do that to me."

Seeing the beginnings of tears in Carter's eyes, Rosie paused, shocked that Carter would ever have to question her devotion. Looking into Carter's worried brown orbs, still clouded with desire, Rosie whispered, "You do not have anything to worry about. I do not know how I could ever regret being with you like this...you're perfection. I need you, Carter, I don't want to share you with anyone else- I want you to be only mine-"

Carter cut off the rest of her words as she kissed her, stealing the smaller girl's breath away. When they finally parted, Carter rested her forehead against Rosie's, and after a moment, she whispered, "I am, you know." She could sense Rosie's question before it was even asked, and she clarified, "Only yours. No sharing required."

The look on Rosie's face was so ecstatic that Carter couldn't resist dipping her head for another kiss. Moving her head so their lips were still nearly touching, she whispered, "If I'm yours, I think you better let everyone know I'm taken."

Rosie's eyes lit up as she pressed their lips together once more before lowering her head back to Carter's collarbone. Carter could feel Rosie's smile against her skin, and she was surprised when Rosie nipped her sharply. A short yelp escaped Carter before the pain was soothed away by Rosie's gentle tongue and mouth laving the mark, ensuring that anyone who saw it would know that Carter was no longer on the market.

As Carter moved to return Rosie's attentions, it didn't take long before she heard Rosie gasp, "More, Carter." Straightening to look at Rosie face to face, Carter asked quietly, "Are you sure?" Rosie's arched eyebrow and disbelieving facial expression were all that Carter needed to spin the smaller girl and begin unlacing the back of her dress.

Stopping frequently to pay attention to the newly uncovered skin, Carter finally finished undoing the corset back and stepped back slightly. Rosie turned to face her, slowly slipping the dress down the length of her slender body until it lay pooled on the floor. Carter breathed in sharply at the sight before her, and Rosie looked anxiously at Carter.

"I know am not-" she started to say, before finding Carter's lips pressed hard against hers. "Perfect," Carter growled out, running her hands up and down Rosie's sides. Rosie grasped Carter's hands and led them up to her breasts. Palming them, Carter slowly rolled a dusky nipple between her fingers. Rosie's eyes flew shut and she gasped at the feeling.

Grinning, Carter pushed Rosie so she was sitting on the window seat and took a nipple into her mouth. Experimenting to see what got the biggest response out of the other girl, Carter could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. The sounds coming from Rosie at every kiss, every touch were driving Carter crazy as she became aware of Rosie tugging insistently at her dress.

"This needs to go," she managed to get out, and Carter grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

Turning to give Rosie better access, Carter was amazed to feel the back of her dress falling away in record time, and the material of the dress being replaced quickly by Rosie's mouth and nimble fingers. Spinning Carter around, Rosie could barely contain herself at the sight in front of her.

Surging forward, she kissed Carter hungrily as her hands quickly began working on Carter's breasts. Walking Carter back towards the bed, she pushed her down on top of it and fluidly moved with her, never losing contact.

Carter felt Rosie slip a thigh between her legs, and she was helpless to stop her hips from jerking forward at the sudden contact. Rosie grinned mischievously as she began kissing her way down Carter's body tantalizingly slow, pausing and paying special attention to any spots that seemed to get an especially good response from the other girl.

Finally she reached her destination, and looked up at Carter for confirmation. The brunette's eyes were closed, but they opened at the sudden halt in Rosie's actions, and Carter looked down the length of her body and saw Rosie nestled between her legs, watching and seeming to wait for some indication.

Rosie heard a strangled, "Please," escape Carter's lips, and that was all the sign she needed. Kissing her way up Carter's inner thighs, she drew two fingers up Carter's slit. "I will not hurt you," she whispered, as she gently parted Carter's folds and slipped inside.

Rosie felt herself draw dangerously close to the edge as she felt how wet Carter was for her and the velvety texture that greeted her. Moving her fingers slowly, she gradually moved deeper and deeper inside of Carter until her fingers were buried all the way in the silky warmth. Slowly withdrawing her fingers, Rosie began moving them at a lazy pace, letting Carter grow accustomed to the feeling.

Moving her head back down, Rosie closed her lips over Carter's clit, tugging gently. She relished the sound of Carter's gasp and the moans that followed as she began swirling her tongue around the sensitive nub. She could feel Carter getting close, and she picked up her pace, moving her tongue faster and pumping her fingers in and out at a more frantic speed, curling them slightly at the end of each thrust. As she felt Carter's walls begin to contract, Rosie lightly bit down on her clit as she curled her fingers.

The barrage of feelings overwhelmed Carter, and her body spasmed violently, her hips lifting off the bed. Rosie continued moving her fingers the tiniest bit, and her tongue swirled Carter's clit lazily to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible. When Carter's body had calmed, Rosie began licking slowly, breathing in Carter's scent. When the brunette's legs were clean, Rosie crawled up her body and kissed her gently.

As she went to pull back, however, Carter caught her by the back of the neck and pulled her back down for a deeper kiss. Becoming aware of her own throbbing need, Rosie whimpered as Carter snaked a hand between their bodies and palmed her. Flipping them over so that she was on top, Carter wasted no time in slipping two fingers inside of Rosie, her thumb massaging the smaller girl's clit.

"You're so wet, Rosie," she murmured, "Come for me. I want to see you come." The words were all that it took to send Rosie falling over the edge, her body lifting off the bed with the intensity of the orgasm.

Only seconds later, Carter pressed hard on Rosie's clit, and the brunette was unable to help her cry of, "Carter," as she came a second time. When she was certain that Rosie was finished, Carter slowly withdrew her fingers, bringing them to her mouth and licking them clean.

Kissing Rosie, Carter smiled as she tasted herself on Rosie's lips, knowing Rosie was tasting the same thing. She lifted the covers so that she and Rosie could slip underneath, and the second they were both secure under the blankets Carter moved and pressed her body so that it was flush against Rosie's.

Rosie moved so she was halfway on top of Carter before kissing her softly. "I love you, Carter," she murmured, nestling her face into the other girl's neck. Kissing the top of Rosie's head, Carter whispered, "I love you too, Rosie," before sidling her body a bit closer.

Moving so she could see Carter, Rosie looked up at her with hooded eyes and murmured, "You should be careful what you do when you are this close to me. I do not know if I can be trusted to control myself."

Grinning, Carter wriggled just a little closer, whispering, "Don't worry, Rosie, that was kinda my intention."

**

* * *

**

So, what did you think? I realized there's really only like ten lines of legit dialogue, but oh well! Let me know if that bugged you...good to know what to work on in the future. Oh, and I realize Rosie may have been a bit out of character what with knowing what to do and all, but in my world that's just how she is. Please please please review, this is the proudest I've ever been of flat out smut, and I want to know what everyone thinks!


End file.
